


招募

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, 半文不白, 古风警告, 垃圾文, 纯粹的雷文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 天哪我好雷啊





	招募

Warlock家的独子Adam，自幼生得一副好相貌，风流倜傥、仪表堂堂，令人见之忘俗。若这还不令人艳羡，那Adam公子酷爱读书作画，才学过人，且为人谦逊礼让，和蔼可亲，过往书生但凡识字，都要停留拜访，与他谈话片刻才满意离去。一时间四里八乡的男女老少无不对他产生敬仰向往之心，纷纷以与Adam公子交往为佳谈美事。

一日，Adam公子与母去护国寺时，天气炎热，马车内颠簸难耐，公子撩起帘子向外张望，见路边一男子时走时停，步速缓慢，貌似闲庭信步，却与他们的马车保持不远不近的距离。佳节将至，众人皆大声喧哗谈论即将到来的盛事，其中不少年轻男女身着鲜艳服饰，看似互相交谈，却不时以余光瞟向Warlock家马车，似在捕捉Adam公子的目光。独此人沉默不语，一路尾随，却昂首挺胸，光明磊落，令Adam无法提起提防之心。他探出身，想要唤那人再靠近些，陌生男子冲他一笑，露出森白齐整的牙齿，一晃身体却消失在马车尾部。

“你在看什么？”母亲修长漂亮的指甲蜻蜓点水般拂过Adam削瘦的肩膀，又懒洋洋地靠在了软枕上。

“那人是谁？戴着宽草帽，自出行以来跟了我们一路。”

“那是你父亲新雇的守卫。”母亲挑眉，叫Adam放下帘子。竹篾编织的小帘子轻轻巧巧落下，随着颠簸马车不住拍打着精致的窗框和Adam公子年轻鲜红的心脏。母亲用指腹小心翼翼地点住额头，眉毛松垮地皱在一起。“日头太大，晃眼睛，头疼。”

Adam心知母亲是为了怕阳光晒着皮肤，显得泛黄年老，倒也不挑明。

“生得挺好看的。”公子轻声说着，母亲阖上眼睛，不愿再为了下人多说一句话。他在心中默默咀嚼那帽檐下一双明亮的眼睛。

-

Adam趁着母亲和主持谈论因果轮回的时候溜到后院去，他依稀记得童年时花墙上盛开的紫紫红红的小花。彼时他还不是Warlock家的公子Adam，需得将来和父亲为世间苍生愁白了头发的继承人，也无人觉得金发的富家公子喜欢紫色红色的艳俗花朵有多么地惊世骇俗。Adam巧妙绕过几个捂着嘴嬉笑的少女和摇着扇子逗狗的公子哥，躲开了仆从如云的老太君老太公们。他穿过小竹林，后腰一拧，便蹭到了一个斜垮的黄土堆边。

一株小草被Adam公子缀着珠子的鞋子踩到，Adam公子屏息凝神，听到墙那头传来兴奋谈话的声响。

“那Adam公子生得啥模样？我打赌他的脑袋后面闪着金光嘞！”

“可不是！”回话的人激动得音色都有些失真，Adam苦笑着摇摇头，却又再下一句话时惊得趔趄一下。

那人大嚷着： “Adam公子额头上缀了一颗珠子，紫光闪烁，我看着有仙气呢！”他说着，似是为了增加真实性，竟还拍了一下桌子。墙内外的人都惊跳起来。那人似乎颇为满意，抚掌大笑。

“罢了，不说了，改日你们自己街上循着Warlock家马车上那金光闪闪的标志找着公子看去，我瞧着那公子面善，说不定看你生得如此丑陋，还会赏你点糕饼吃。”

“去你的星侠，我看你是蠢侠——真不讲了？”

“不了不了，万一让那主母瞧见我偷懒，怕不是没有银子拿。”

“你可是大侠！还怕娘们不成？”

好打听的小喽啰缩着肩膀走了，Adam伸长了脖子只瞧见阳光下锃亮瓦亮的光头。少见光头，多与裙带飘飘的公子小姐来往，Adam公子不由瞪大了眼睛。待他回过神，却撞进一双熟悉的眼睛里。那瞳仁亮晶晶地，仿佛正午阳光下清凉的井水，Adam不由自主地小声惊叹，那人笑了起来。

“君子不立危墙之下，饱读诗书的Adam公子不懂得这个道理？”

Adam脸一红，喃喃自语道：“你倒是也读了不少书。”

那人大笑起来，他似乎很喜欢笑，Adam想起他说自己脑袋上嵌了珠子，一时又气又赧。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Peter，”那人还在笑着，只是脸也红红的，Adam心里好过不少，“Peter Quill。”

“我认得你，”Adam急忙说道，“星侠，他们都这么叫你。”

Adam还知道星侠和第一捕快，绰号新星的Richard Rider是江湖人皆知晓的一对知己好友。他不是江湖中人，不懂江湖中事，也不愿在此时提起那个见所未见的新星旧星的Rider家伙。

“叫我Peter。”Peter摘下了自己的帽子扣在了Adam的脑袋上，他不再笑了，脸上的肉绷着，Adam却觉得他可爱起来。

“勿要让日头晒到了脸，Warlock家的小公子。”Peter说。

-

没过几日Peter便走了，Adam躲在房间里借口读书多了头疼，母亲大呼小叫地让厨房开了小灶，他便也不必去送那威风凛凛的星侠重归江湖刀尖舔血。

-

Adam再次见到Peter是他要进京考取功名的前一晚。Peter倒挂在他窗户上，扣了他的窗户，三下。Adam叹了口气，唤侍女把家里调皮的猫赶走，侍女出去后又回来，说没有猫，那畜生怕是跑了。

Adam公子复又长叹一口气，自行吹灭了蜡烛躺在床上。盖顶上绣的团团花簇像是他今后的人生，Adam皱了皱眉偏过头不愿去看。

便看到了站在蚊帐外的Peter Quill。

Peter穿着黑色劲装，Adam的视线在黑暗中朦朦胧胧触摸到红色简易的纹饰。他莫名觉得那布料看上去十分顺手冰凉，满心满腔的燥火瞬时熄灭。Peter懒洋洋地拍了拍腰侧佩戴的短刀，压低了嗓音。

“怎地拍窗户不理我？”

Peter的声音本就低沉，压低了后几乎如铅块灌进Adam的脑子里。

Adam的声音便也在喉咙里绕了三绕才出来：“以为是猫。”

“那昨日呢？”

“以为是狗。”

Adam家的狗是Peter送的，唤做Cosmos。粗野江湖人称此名字是为了彰显Adam公子心怀宇宙天下之气度，Adam当时恭敬地站在书房角落直翻白眼。

“那狗你早就遣回去了，正在我的床上睡得舒舒服服，你说实话，我不生气。”

Adam咬着嘴唇，不知自己何时坐了起来。帘子被撩开了，原本模糊的身影一时间清清楚楚地暴露在Adam公子面前。Peter插着腰，一手挡着帘子，正悬在Adam脑袋上，像是已经将这名扬全国的Adam公子控制在掌心里。Adam公子思及此不由打了个愉快地哆嗦。Peter叹气，Adam觉得他没那么爱笑了。

他肩膀一沉，帘子又落回原处，扫过他的鼻尖，垂在他大腿上。Adam公子扶好肩上的衣衫，借着月光认出是件与Peter所着类似的衣裳。

“你又来劝我与你入江湖。”

“这是最后一次机会了，Adam，你不适合那高高红红的砖墙，大红色的官袍穿在你身上也不如这劲装好看。”

“你又知道了？”Adam想着嘲讽上一句，杀杀Peter的焰气，可惜他穿着白色的内衫且坐在床铺上，怎么看着也只有软糯调笑的样子。

“我确实都知道——任何事，所有事，你的事。”Peter终于笑了起来，只是眼神闪烁，似乎意有所指。

“也罢。”

Adam没怎么花时间细想，他匆匆套上衣裳，劲装自发贴上他的皮肤，确实顺手冰凉，十分熨帖。Peter赞叹几句，提起置于桌上的小包裹，Adam这才发现自己的行囊都已被转移到了卧室里。

Peter牵上他的手往外走。他们推开门，月如凉水，充盈着小院子，Adam认出了墙上的猫，正骑作在那唤为Cosmos的狗儿背上耀武扬威。

“准备好了吗？”Peter呼出的热气吹进Adam的耳道里。

Adam扭头，嘴唇扫过Peter的脸颊，他想起适才被Peter撩起的蚊帐，不由笑了起来，将Peter拉得更近些，金色的头发缠着Peter的黑发。他亲了亲Peter的嘴唇，终于了却多年前夏日炎炎之时，在寺庙后院藏起的心事。


End file.
